


The Flock Knows When the Shepherd Is False

by Eliyes



Category: Stargate Atlantis, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Abduction, Aliens, Crossover, Gen, Shapeshifting, Telepathy, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliyes/pseuds/Eliyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The <em>blue</em> woman, with unnaturally red hair, who had -- until Teyla surprised her with a hard blow to the back of the skull -- looked exactly like John Sheppard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flock Knows When the Shepherd Is False

**Author's Note:**

> I offered this meme: _Give me two female characters in a fandom (or fandoms) I know and I'll attempt to write a conversation between them._ and [Gaffsie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaffsie) prompted me with Teyla Emmagan and Mystique.
> 
> This story was originally posted on Livejournal December 5, 2008.

 

Teyla's grip on the hand-stunner was rock-steady as she kept it trained on the woman who was even now regaining consciousness on the ground before her. The _blue_ woman, with unnaturally red hair, who had -- until Teyla surprised her with a hard blow to the back of the skull -- looked exactly like John Sheppard.  
  
"Remain in your current form or be shot," Teyla ordered, voice steely. The liquid-swirl of the woman's skin and clothes stopped. She lifted her face just enough to see the weapon, to show Teyla that her eyes were a solid, unnatural yellow from point to point.  
  
"So," the woman said quietly, "that explains the headache." Her voice was wholly unfamiliar, low and rich, her patrician tones clear even through the Stargate's translation.  
  
"What have you done with the real Colonel Sheppard?"  
  
"You know, I have to commend you," her prisoner said, cheek resting on the stone beneath her. "This was cleverly done. Take me to an unfamiliar planet, separate us from the rest of the team and knock me out. Very careful. You've obviously taken into account that I might not be without allies."  
  
"Answer the question."  
  
"Or what? You'll knock me out again? I know that thing's not lethal." She snorted.  
  
"I will stun you and while you are unconscious, I will probe your mind," Teyla promised her.  
  
They locked eyes.  
  
"...Interesting. I thought your powers only worked on those with -- oh, I see. Sheppard _has_ Wraith DNA, thanks to your Dr. Beckett's experiments. You probably _feel_ him on some level, and you _couldn't_ feel _me_. That's what made you suspicious."  
  
"John is my friend, my _family_. I would have known. I am not the _only_ one who noticed."  
  
A ghost of a laugh. Then, mockingly: "But you don't know how long ago I replaced him, do you?"  
  
"Three days, eight hours," Teyla said, keeping her voice calm with a will. "At the least. It was you who came back from the search mission on MR6-7PT. _What have you done with him?_ "  
  
There was a moment of silence. No doubt the spy was considering her options. Teyla had waited to strike until they were near this cave, had dragged her in. The only way out was past Teyla.  
  
"I am a Federal agent, from Earth," the woman finally claimed, voice resigned. "I will tell Woolsey in exchange for --"  
  
"You will tell _me_ or no one will see you alive again."  
  
Another pause.  
  
"I think you might mean that."

 


End file.
